Sweet Torture
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: Leah Clearwater was so much fun to play with. She had made it way too easy for Rosalie to claim her, to own her, to make her beg. Rosalie/Leah FemSlash One Shot


**Summary: **Leah Clearwater was so much fun to play with. She had made it way too easy for Rosalie to claim her, to own her, to make her beg. Rosalie/Leah FemSlash Hints of Rosalie/Leah/Emmett One Shot

**Authors Note: This story is rated M for a reason people. This is for adults only. This story has hardcore sex and some language. You have been WARNED. **

**Sweet Torture**

She sits at my feet with a chain around her neck, the other end wrapped tightly around my hand. Her naked flesh exposed, it's tanned softness longing to be touched by her dominator but yet I don't allow her the pleasure. I knew that she felt humiliated by me and my show of control over her but she would never say so out loud.

It didn't matter that I was treating her like a tamed animal, displaying her in a way that would make her alpha want to tare her apart for shaming her pack, so willingly submitting to a vampire. No matter how true I knew this to be, she would never show any signs of disobedience. She wouldn't do anything to anger me or give me a reason to turn her away whenever she begged for my attention, her eyes glazed over with longing and lust, her hands shaking, her body overcome with hunger for my affection. If she wanted me she was going to have to work for it, prove to me that she was worthy of my time.

This was a very important rule in our arrangement.

If the stupid little mutt hadn't gone and imprinted on me of all people then she wouldn't be subject to such cruel and unusual punishment. She could have found someone who was capable of loving her, of being the mate that she needed, but no, she to had to take the road less traveled, one that was going to send us all straight to hell. Her wolf had chosen me and now poor Leah was forced to deal with the consequences of the animal's actions and deepest desires.

I know that she feels my eyes on her as some horribly unentertaining show plays out across the large flat screen television, it's imagines doing nothing to elicit my curiosity. Instead I watch her, waiting for the moment where she caves to her desire for me and begs for my touch. I smile as she pretends to be engrossed in whatever the actors are saying but I know different. I know she's waiting for me to acknowledge her to give her existence a hint of meaning.

I smile wickedly at the thought.

I give the chain a slight tug and she whimpers like the bitch she is.

How fucking pathetic? It was something so simple, so demeaning and yet she was rubbing her head against my leg like a dog grateful to receive a pat on the head from it's owner.

I push my knee into the back of her head, giving her the signal to stop.

I hear her breath draw in, almost as if she's in pain before it's slowly released. Her pulse that was once racing with anticipation dies down, leaving her with a slow steady rhythm.

I almost feel sorry for her, almost.

I then brush my finger tips every so gently against the side of her neck, her body trembling under my touch. Her hand reaches up to feel my thigh and I slap it away before leaning forward and yanking the chain with extreme force, causing her neck to snap back painfully. Her eyes search mine for a moment showing the delicious emotions of lust, anger and love.

I have to say on her pretty little face it was enough to make me want to take her right then and there. She may have been the wolf but I was the only one doing the claiming in this house.

I bring my lips dangerously close to her ear, the searing heat of her skin resting against my legs.

"Don't fucking do that again without my permission mutt or I'll be forced to punish you and I'm sure that's the last thing you want."

She nods her head before I push it forward only to bury my hand in her long dark locks. With the light shinning from the television I can see the tears fall down her cheeks. She may have hated what I was able to do to her but we both knew that she could never leave me no matter what I did.

"Now get up." I bark an order and she instantly obeys.

Her naked body was so sexy. Her hour glass figure was perfect and so similar to my own. My eyes wondered over everything in sight from the curve of her lips, to the flatness of her stomach, to the firmness of her thighs that felt so good beneath my touch as well as Emmett's. I knew how much he enjoyed fucking her and I wouldn't deny my mate anything so I had no problem allowing him to join us, besides Leah would want children after a while and he was the only one who could them to her, to us. Or better yet he was the only one that **I **would allow to give them to her.

As much as I enjoyed our three way dance tonight was going to be a girl's night only. I abandon my thoughts and focus once more on her russet colored body and all it's glory. Her breast were full and I could see that her nipples were erect and begging to be tasted just as much as the glistening slit of her sex but I resist the urge to indulge. Instead I pull her down to straddle my lap as my hands rest on her hips as I plant kisses on her collar bone that barely graze her skin. Jagged breathes escape her but I don't stop. I then flick my tongue over the same area, my hand moving every so slowly before roughly grabbed the softness of her ass cheeks.

She grinds her wetness into my lap, dampening my leggings in the process. The smell of her arousal used to make me nauseous, the foul scent of a mongrel in heat forcing me to gag but now I can't get enough of it. I can't wait to capture her with my lips drink from her fountain. The thought instantly making me horny as my own juices begin to stir.

Without warning I throw her back down onto the floor, she stares back at me a hurt expression on her beautiful face.

"Rose." My name comes out of her mouth in a husky whisper laced with hurt and confusion.

I smiled down at my pet before standing and taking hold of her chain once again and forcing her back to her feet. Soon we're moving up the stairs and towards our bedroom. Once I enter the thrush hole I stop and turn to her shaking my head when I see that she is till on two feet.

"You know the rules puppy. Get on your hands and knees and crawl to the bed. And do it nice and slow."

Her eyes flash, she wants to defy me but the look on my face warns her not to even try.

And she doesn't.

Good girl.

She does as she's told, dropping down on all fours and crawling into the bedroom and towards the bed, her pert ass and full hips swaying along the way. I lick my lips as I watch her movements. They were so graceful, so seductively enticing. Leah was the perfect little sexy toy and I owned every inch of her.

Once she makes it to the bed I close the door and walk over to her. Our eyes meet and I laugh at how eager she is to receive another order that will please her master. She turns away in shame for a moment but I will not allow her to focus on anything but me so I pull her hair, forcing her to look up at me before I crash our lips together. She moans at the intensity as I push her lips apart with my tongue, burring it deep into her warm mouth, the organs dancing together fast and hard. It last for a while before I pull back allowing her to breath. After all she wouldn't be of much use to me if she passed out from lack of air.

That would really kill the mood.

I step back and admire her and she sits on her knees, the lips of her pussy slightly parted.

"Get over here and undress me and do it quickly before I get bored with you."

Within seconds she's in front of me, pulling my shirt over my head, freeing me from my bra followed by my pants and black lace panties.

I move to stand behind her and kiss from the jaw line to her shoulder, her arousal so deep I can hear her panting breaths. I return to her neck, biting down hard, but not hard enough to break her skin I didn't want to hurt her and I knew that if I had even one drop of her blood in my mouth I wouldn't be able to stop until I had drank her dry.

She gasp, grabs my upper thigh and leans back into me, the heat of her back providing instant warmth to my cold skin. My hand touches her stomach and travels down to the soft trimmed pubic hair below and she jerks forward, silently pleading with me to go further. I play with it for a little while, brushing over the hairs with my finger tips knowing full well that she was growing impatient with me. I giggle when she grunts but I was the one with all the control. She was just going to have to wait until I was ready to give her more.

I lick in one swift stroke from her shoulder to her neck, finding her spot before attacking it with my lips and my tongue. She whimpers and my ego soars.

"My sweet little bitch likes it. Doesn't she?"

A breathy "Yes" escapes her lips before I lower my hand and slid my thumb up and down the hardness of her clit.

Her body jolts at the sudden sensation, her hips rocking back and forth in an attempt to take me further in.

"Rose, ah…mmmm…yeah" she moans as my other hand finds her left nipple, pinching and rubbing the hard nub.

Hearing her delicious pleasure filled moans and smelling her heady scent was pushing me over the edge. I was done playing nice. It was time for the mutt to please me.

I stop all movement, taking hold of her chain once again, leading her over to the bed. I push her back on the bed and straddle her hips. I bring her head up and give her a quick hard kiss on the lips before taking her bottom lip between my teeth and biting it gently. I toss her back down on the pillow like a rag doll before capturing one of her nipples with my mouth, swirling my tongue over it's hardness and giving it the occasional nibble while the other was being pinched and caressed between my thumb and index finger.

She was now withering beneath me, her hands tangled in my blond locks. I switch my position and reverse my movements taking the other in my mouth and sucking on it hard.

I knew that she was beside herself with lust which meant that she was going to come at me hard and suck my pussy just the way that I liked it.

The thought made me pull back. The time for teasing was over and now it was time to get down to business.

I climb up the bed placing a knee on either side of her head, my dripping sex over her mouth.

"It's time for you to earn your keep mutt and you better not disappoint me or I will send you right back to that shit hole in La Push and you'll never get to taste this again. You'll never get the pleasure of making me scream again or come on my tongue as I suck you dry. You won't even have Emmett any more and we both know how much you love it when he fucks you nice and rough. Now show me how much you love me and what you're willing to do to keep me."

With that I placed my hand behind her head and slammed myself down on her lips, her tongue instantly flickering, assaulting my clit. Her hands find my hips and I rock back and forth on her tongue, enjoying the shudders and moans that rip through me. Damn she was gifted. She was so good that I never wanted this to end even though I looked forward to the orgasm that I knew was sure to follow.

"That's it baby. Eat me, make me come. Satisfy your master. Oh…my God, don't stop, right there."

I move faster as her lips close around the bundle of nerves and sucks hard before soothing it with her tongue, moving it back and forth, pressing hard, bringing me closer to sweet release. I can feel the tingling sensation building deep within me as my eyes rolled up into the back of my head. I was fucking seeing stars as my body stiffened and shook uncontrollably.

"Oh shit you're gonna make me come baby. Yes, yes….oh fuck Leah." As soon as the words left my mouth I come, drenching her face in my juices but she didn't stop.

My body continued to tremble, it felt as if the world was moving at lightening speed around me as another orgasm followed and again she didn't stop.

If I were human my heart would have given out by now, my body was already shaking to the point where I would have gone into convulsions if I weren't a vampire. She bit down on the gland again and I climaxed for a third time, this time removing myself from her face in order to prevent another melt down. There would be time for that later, right now I needed to taste her, to suck up all of the wonderful wetness that lay between her legs, to burry my face deep in that wonderful scent.

I kiss her face as she sticks her tongue out to lick up what I left behind. I place myself between her legs and force them apart, grabbing her by the thighs and pulling her closer to me.

"Are you ready for me baby?" She questioned.

"Yes, please. I need it so bad." Leah's husky voice filled the air, her begging music to my ears.

But I wanted more.

"What is it that you need mongrel? Tell me what you want." I smirk as she whines in frustration.

"I want you to lick me till I come all over your tongue. I want you buried deep in me, please. I need it so bad Rose. I have to have it. I'm so fucking horny it hurts, please just do it. I can't take any more."

"Oh puppy, I love it when you begged for me to take you and since you asked so nicely I'm going to give you what you want…and more."

I use my fingers to part her lips that were soaked in her own juices before pushing my tongue into her as she yelps out a moan. I loved hearing her wordless pleadings for me almost as much as I loved tasting her. Her hips started bucking into me as I sucked and nibbled on her angry red clit. Apparently I had teased her too long and now she was aroused to the point of pain. I smiled at this, knowing that I could get her this horny with such little effort.

She arches off the bed, pushing her drenched pussy into my face but I never slow down, swirling my tongue over her most sensitive area causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh…yes…please don't stop. I'm so close Rose, so close." She speaks, her voice strained as she tried to speak and breath at the same time.

I move my index and pointer finger to her entrance and force them into her, she yells out before placing her hands at the back of my head, greedily fucking my tongue with her love as my fingers slid in and out of her.

"Oh yes, oh yes I love you so fucking much. Don't stop." It comes out quickly as if it were all one word.

I know that every word is true. She did love me and maybe one day I would be able to return her feelings.

I know Emmett already dose but it doesn't bother.

After a few more times moving shifting in and out of her I feel her walls tighten around my fingers.

"Ahh!" She screams as I continue to suck on her hardened nub.

Her body shutters again and again until another orgasm rips through her. The sounds coming from her has me sliding my fingers into my own wetness as we come together for a fourth time. Her breathing is erratic as I kiss up her body and rest at her side, placing her head on my shoulder.

It grows quite for a while as we come off our high.

After a while she looks up at me, her eyes pleading for some show of affection but I give her none.

I feel a slight pain within me at this.

Maybe I was closer to loving her than I thought but that was something I would deal with at a later time.

"Why don't you love me?"

Her voice shocks me as I furrow my brow and look down at her.

"I'm not discussing that dog, not right now. So just go to sleep. Emmett will be home shortly and once he smells us he won't be able to stop himself."

Her eyes look away from me as she separates her body from mine, putting a little distance between us with her back to me.

I clench my fist in anger.

My possessive side will not allow such an act of defiance and I angrily snatch up her chain and pull her back towards me.

"Don't you ever turn your back on me again. Do you understand me?"

She says nothing, the tears in her eyes spilling over and glide down her cheeks.

I hated seeing her like that.

I pull her in close to me and kiss her passionately on her lips. I knew that she was miserably and only saw herself as mine and Emmett's play thing.

I allow the kiss to last a while, making sure that it was soft and loving. I lay us back down and once again place her head on my shoulder, this time wrapping my arms around her.

"I don't know why but I will tell you that I am getting close. Just give me time." I say finally answering her question and slightly hating myself for it.

Before she can say anything I hear the door open.

Leah groans and I laugh as Emmett closes the door behind him, quickly ridding himself of his clothing, jumping on the bed and hovering over us both. He captures Leah's lips first, licking up what remained of me every so often.

I smile at him as he looks over to me. Leah's lips are now on my neck as my lips crashes into his none of us speaking a single word.

This was how our lives were going to be forever.

Filled with love, hate, longing, possession and a the purest form of a cruel sweet torture.


End file.
